harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Albania
Albania, officially Republic of Albania, is a country in Southeastern Europe. It borders Greece, Macedonia, , and . The capital city is . It is known for holding the forest that was the hiding place of Voldemort after his first defeat. Wizarding World History When Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena, stole her mother's diadem, she hid it in an Albanian forest. The Bloody Baron came to the forest to retrieve her, only to kill her on impulse when she refused, and then himself in repentance. The diadem remained hidden for several centuries, until Tom Marvolo Riddle discovered that Helena was the Grey Lady, the House Ghost of Ravenclaw, and managed to get the information about its resting place from her. He recovered it, murdered a peasant, and turned it into one of his Horcruxes. Following his downfall in 1981, Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, fled to the forests in Albania in his weakened state. In 1991, he encountered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, who was looking for him, so that he could at the very least try to capture him or at best learn from him. However, Quirrell overestimated himself, and Voldemort completely overpowered the man, thus leaving Albania and back to London. Following his failed attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone, Voldemort returned to Albania, weaker than ever. He was eventually about to give up all hope when he was discovered by his former servant, Peter Pettigrew, in 1994. Voldemort also broke the mind of Bertha Jorkins in Albania after she ran into Pettigrew at a wayside inn, learning of the Triwizard Tournament and setting into motion a plan to kill Harry Potter and return to full vitality. Having extracted Bertha for all the information she can provide, Voldemort killed her in Albania. Having Pettigrew crafting him a rudimentary body, Voldemort left Albania for good. Government Albania has its own wizarding government of unknown form. It could also come under the British Ministry of Magic. Magical Creatures Europe The following creatures are found in certain regions of Europe that Albania falls under: Hippogrif FBCFWW.png | Hippogriff Goblin-pottermore.png | Goblin Mountain Troll.png | Troll Graphorn.png | Graphorn Dugbog.JPG | Dugbog Nogtail-PM.png | Nogtail Macled malaclaw.png | Mackled Malaclaw HagWU.png | Hag Mediterranean Sea The following creatures are found throughout the Mediterranean Sea: Hippocampus - FBcases.png | Hippocampus Sea Serpent - FBcases.png | Sea Serpent MermaidPainting.png | Siren Worldwide Magical Plants Mediterranean Sea Gillyweed.jpg | Gillyweed Known Residents *Albanian peasant *Bertha Jorkins' aunt *Bertha Jorkins' cousin Behind the Scenes *In medieval Latin, "Albania" can refer to both the country now known to be Republic of Albania, or an old name for Scotland. When referring to the country, the etymology of "Albania" is borrowed from Ἀλβανία (Albanía). For Scotland, the etymology is from ''Albu, Albain, Alban''. Today, it is still sometimes used poetically to refer to the island. Appearances * * * External Links * * Notes and References de:Albanien de2:Albanien es:Albania fr:Albanie pl:Albania ru:Албания zh:阿尔巴尼亚 Category:Countries Category:Europe